


Inexperienced

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chains, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Light Femdom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Edelgard uses a captured Dimitri for pleasure.





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone this stuff so don't yell at me.

"Lady Edelgard, the beast has awoken."

Upon hearing the words from her loyal vassal, Edelgard walked into the dungeon room, where Hubert promptly closed the door. She took a look at the bloody, dirty man chained to a bed, and smiled. Her soldiers did well in capturing the fugitive who ran amok, creating chaos due to his blind hatred.

"Release me... from these chains… now!" Dimitri growled, thrusting his legs and squeezing his fists. He pulled on the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles, using his full strength in hopes to break them, but nothing happened. Another growl left his lips.

Edelgard laughed at the failure in front of her. "Try all you want, Dimitri, but you can't force your way out of those chains," she said. "They're enhanced with magic. I know you're strong enough to break them, so I had to take precautions."

Dimitri glared at her with hatred. If given the chance, he would sever her head. "What do you what, woman? What do you gain in keeping me here? Kill me for all I care. Do it! I have nothing to live for!"

"Oh, my… kill you? That's not why you're here." she shook her head. "As emperor, I rarely have time to relax. I can't get around as much as I'd like. If I took the time here to relieve myself, where it looks like I'm interrogating a prisoner… Well, at least fate brought you my way. I know you won't go running your mouth like any other man."

Dimitri widened his eye. He took a moment and looked down at his chained body, finally noticing he wasn't in his armor anymore. Prisoners are thrown in cells and onto the cold floor, not on plush beds. The realization slowly sunk in, and he became angrier than before. "You don't mean…?! You wretched woman! Do not place your filthy hands on me!" he raised his voice, but no matter what he said, it didn't matter.

Edelgard approached the bed, and Dimitri panicked, unable to stop her hands from going to his crotch. He growled when she took his cock out, flaccid, but still impressive in its size. She smiled at him like nothing was wrong.

"Unhand me!"

Edelgard ignored his request. She slowly jerked Dimitri off, watching his cock throb to life as her hands went up and down. The increase in size made her blush, watching his pre-cum dripping down his sides and onto her gloves. Dimitri let out a disgruntled moan and stared at the ceiling. He refused to succumb to Edelgard's touch and meet her eyes, no matter how much she pleased him.

After a few more strokes, Edelgard paused. Her plan wasn't to please Dimitri; it was to ready himself for her cunt. She lifted her body up to sit on her prisoner's lap, ripping her tights off. For this occasion, she didn't wear panties, hovering herself over Dimitri's cock. The friction caused a moan to slip out. She didn't care for noise or who could hear, so she gleefully continued to tease herself. Edelgard whimpered every time she moved against Dimitri, preparing herself to take it all. Dimitri's hateful spewing irritated her, and in response to his curses, she removed one of her gloves and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I should have let Hubert knock you out," Edelgard muttered, slowly sinking herself on Dimitri's cock. "Oh, oh," she gasped once she went all the way down, eyes rolling to the back of her head. It filled her up and stretched her pussy well. She started to roll her hips and bounce on Dimitri. "So… so good… is this what it feels like?"

Dimitri shut his eyes and bit his lip, the sheer force of his anger causing it to split and bleed. He wanted to break the chains and tear Edelgard apart for taking advantage of him. Her disgusting moans ringed in his ear, constantly reminding him that he was stuck, unable to retaliate. From her earlier words, Dimitri concluded it was her first time. She was so desperate for the pleasure she decided to take the nearest fugitive and kidnap him for personal use. It disgusted him, but his body's natural response was to buck his hips and moan along with her. He refused to do so.

"Dimitri…" Edelgard rested her hands on his body. She trembled every time she moved, inexperienced yet hungry for more. Her hand wandered to her clit, and she started rubbing herself, adding onto the delight. "Oh - _oh_!"

Dimitri couldn't stand the woman anymore. He growled before bucking his hips, slamming his cock into Edelgard's gushing cunt. "You bitch," his words seeped with hatred once he spat the glove out of his mouth. Edelgard's eyes widened unexpecting Dimitri's response. Even if he couldn't move his legs or arms, he still wanted to tell Edelgard she can't control him.

"Keep going, Dimitri!" Edelgard blurted, relishing the boar's roughness. Her body thrived as Dimitri slammed into her, walls tightening around his cock. "_Yes!_ Feels~ so good~!" she trembled, happily taking the pounding. As Dimitri sped up the best he could, Edelgard shouted out with joy and experienced a shattering orgasm that shook her whole body. She should've known Dimitri wouldn't sit back and let her do as she pleased. It no longer mattered.

Dimitri kept thrusting into her, his frustration and anger shifting into carnal instincts. He had so much force it could've broken Edelgard's pelvis. The overstimulation to her puffy, tight pussy made Edelgard continuously moan, unable to stop as Dimitri finished himself off. He growled when he came, coming to a full stop when his seed shot into Edelgard's womb.

Edelgard lifted herself off Dimitri and left the bed as soon as she came back to her senses, unable to stand straight without leaning onto something. "I shall see what I will do with you," she said, catching her breath, and tried her best to stop her shaking legs.

Dimitri glared at her, noticing his cum dripping down her legs. Scoffing, he stared at the ceiling and didn't care what Edelgard would do as long as he could ravish her again.


End file.
